Never Same Like Before
by Cel and Megs
Summary: Suzaku yang melamar menjadi asisten Pangeran Britania, tak menyangka ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya; Lelouch. Namun apakah ia dapat bertahan dengan sikap dingin Lelouch dan rahasia besar yang ditanggung Lelouch? Pure Suzalulu!
1. Pertemuan

**Never Same Like Before**

_Disclaimer: Code Geass©Sunrise_

_Pairing: Suzalulu laaah~ (Celtic mencak-mencak kesenengan)_

_Warning: Drama belibet, humor garing, Lelouch yang jahat sama Suzaku, SLASH/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI_

"_Have a nice read!"_

* * *

" _**Dahulu aku kira kami dapat selalu bersama-sama. Aku sangat senang sekali dapat bermain dengannya. Hingga ia harus pergi kembali ke negara asalnya. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sakit saat melihatnya pergi. Entah perasaan apa ini, aku tidak mengerti. Tetapi satu hal yang kutahu, aku ingin selalu berada disisinya untuk selamanya."**_

* * *

Jepang abad dua puluh satu kali ini sudah sangat maju dan juga berubah. Peradaban dari kalangan barat sudah mulai masuk ke Jepang. Tetapi walaupun sudah banyak budaya luar yang masuk, Jepang tetap mempertahankan budaya asli mereka. Di bukit gunung Kekai, terdapat sebuah kuil yang terawat dan diurus secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga Kururugi yang sekarang hanya tersisa sepasang kakak beradik.

"Kakak! Kak Suzaku!" panggil seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berlari-lari dari turunan bukit untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang ada di kuil di atas bukit.

"Ada apa Kaguya? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?" Tanya sang kakak kepada adiknya yang terlihat sangat tergeesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di depan sang kakak alias Suzaku, Kaguya segera memperlihatkan koran yang ia bawa serta tadi.

"Kak cepat baca koran ini! Ayo cepat baca!"

Suzaku memutar bola matanya, "Iya-iya sini aku baca"

Saat membaca koran itu, ia membelakakan matanya. Koran itu berisi tentang kedatangan keluarga Kerajaan Britania. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang biasa untuk zaman sekarang, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia melihat foto orang yang sangat dirindukannya; foto seorang putra mahkota, yang tidak lain adalah Lelouch Vi Britania bersama adiknya Nunally Vi Britania dan mereka berdua dahulu merupakan sahabat dari Kururugi bersaudara tersebut.

"Lulu dan Nunally datang ke Jepang lagi?" Tanya Suzaku tak percaya.

"Benar... benar, bagaimana kalau kita menemui mereka?" saran Kaguya antusias.

Saat mendengar saran adiknya itu, tiba-tiba saja Suzaku teringat akan sesuatu, "Aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi hari ini aku harus menemui Tuan Jeremiah."

"Ooh, ternyata kakak sudah mulai bekerja besok, ya? Berarti mulai besok aku akan sendiri," sungut Kaguya sedikit kesal dan sedih mengingat dia hanya sendiri mengurus kuil.

"Yah jadi kau harus menjaga sendiri ya? Kerja dengan benar ya adik kecil." goda Suzaku.

"Iya-iya kakak tenang saja. Lebih baik sekarang kakak bersiap-siap, kakak akan menemui Tuan Jeremiah sore ini kan?" saran Kaguya seraya mendorong-dorong kakaknya masuk ke dalam untuk bersiap-siap.

Kota Tokyo sudah semakin padat dan ramai saja dari masyarakat yang melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, kota yang tidak pernah tidur mungkin julukan yang cocok untuk kehidupan kota Tokyo. Namun walaupun begitu, dipinggiran kota Tokyo masih terdapat kawasan asri yang sangat tenang. Di daerah tersebut terdapat sebuah mansion mewah ala Eropa yang sangat indah dan elegan tetapi tetap tidak menghilangkan suasana asri disekitarnya. JUstru dengan keberadaan mansion mewah tersebut membuat pemandangan disana semakin terlihat sempurna. Mansion yang biasanya kosong itu, sekarang telah ditempati oleh rombongan keluarga Kerajaan Britania yang baru saja datang pagi itu.

"Tak kusangka perjalanan dari Britania ke Jepang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama," seru seorang pemuda bermata ungu violet yang tidak lain adalah sang putra mahkota, Lelouch Vi Britania.

"He hee, menurutku tidak seperti itu, mungkin itu karena kakak sudah terlalu lelah sehabis sekolah dan langsung menuju ke Jepang," jawab seorang anak perempuan yang berada di atas kursi roda.

"Hmm, ya tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang Nunally bersama Sayoko. Kau pasti sudah lelah," saran Lelouch kepada Nunally seraya mengusap sayang kepala adiknya itu.

"Iya, aku tinggal dahulu ya, Kak. Kakak juga harus segera beristirahat," jawab Nunally seraya meninggalkan Lelouch bersama Sayoko menuju kamar barunya selama berada di Jepang beberapa waktu kedepan.

Setelah Nunally pergi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan pribadinya. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan kebutuhannya selama di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan yang paling penting hari ini ia akan bertemu asisten pribadinya yang sudah direkomendasikan orang kepercayaannya. Ya, setidaknya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menemuinya nanti.

Sementara itu Suzaku sedang berada dalam mobil Jeremiah menuju tempat bekerjanya yang baru, dan ia sangat tidak sabar untuk ke tempat kerjanya itu dan bertemu tuan barunya.

-Flashback-

_Suzaku sedang menunggu kedatangan Jeremiah di kafe dekat stasiun kereta. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, dari luar terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam terpakir di depan jendela di hadapan Suzaku, dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Tetapi tak lama mobil itu terpakir, sang pemilik mobil yang tidak lain orang yang ditunggunya keluar dan langsung masuk ke dalam kafe. Jeremiah masuk kedalam kafe dan melihat Suzaku sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnnya. Jeremiah segera menghampiri Suzaku dan duduk di hadapannya._

"_Maaf membuat lama Tuan Suzaku" ucap Jeremiah saat berada di hadapan Suzaku._

" _Ah tidak apa-apa kok Tuan Jeremiah,dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan terasa aneh." Jawab Suzaku sambil tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Jeremiah hanya terssenyum saja menaggapi calon rekan kerjanya yang tergolong masih muda itu._

"_Sesuai penawaranku waktu itu, sekarang aku akan menemui tuanku. Jika ia setuju menjadikanmu asisten pribadinya, maka hari ini jug kau akan mulai bekerja dan tinggal di tempatnya. Semua kebutuhan yang kau perlukan sudah dipersiapkan."_

"_Ya, baiklah, saya menyetujuinya."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, kita akan baerangkat menemui Pangeran Lelouch"_

"_Pangeran Lelouch? Maksud anda saya akan menjadi asisten pribadinya selama berada disini?" Tanya Suzaku tak percaya._

_Jeremiah mengerutkan dahinya, "Benar. Apa kau keberatan menjadi asisten pribadi Pangeran Lelouch?"_

"_Tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Justru saya senang bias menjadi asisten pribadi Pangeran Lelouch." Sanggah Suzaku cepat. Tentu saja ia sangat senang, karena ia akan dapat bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya._

"_Ayo kita segera berangkat menemuinya," ajak Jeremiah, dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke mansion tempat tinggal Lelouch._

-End of flashback-

* * *

Selama di perjalanan Suzaku hanya memperhatikan jalanan menuju mansion tempat Lelouch tinggal. Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tinggi kokoh berwarna hitam. Dari depan pos penjaga yang berada di samping gerbang, terlihat para penjaga gerbang keluar dan membukakan pintu gerbang. Setelah terbuka, mereka langsung melaju tanpa hambatan menuju mansion utama keluarga Vi Britania. Dari kejauhan, Suzaku sudah dapat melihat kemegahan dari bangunan mansion tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mansion, di sana terlihat Sayoko –kepala pelayan- sedang menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang Jeremiah-sama," sapa Sayoko sopan.

"Iya, terimakasih Sayoko," jawab Jeremiah, "Hari ini aku membawa calon asisten pribadi untuk pangeran Lelouch, namanya Suzaku Kururugi."

"Selamat datang Suzaku-san. Kalian berdua telah di tunggu Lelouch-sama di ruangan pribadinya."

"Ayo, Suzaku kita pergi menemui Tuan Lelouch," ajak jeremiah yang langsung masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Suzaku.

"Kami permisi dulu Sayoko-san," pamit Suzaku

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," seru suara di dalam ruangan.

Karena sudah merasa diizinkan masuk, maka Jeremiah bersama Suzaku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Lelouch. Dari dalam terlihat seorang pemuda yang membelakangi mereka berdua menghadap jendela yang menghadap halaman belakang mansion.

"Selamat siang Tuan Lelouch, hari ini saya datang bersama asisten baru anda," jelas Jeremiah

"Hmm, baiklah," jawab Lelouch dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Jeremiah dan asisten barunya. Betapa terkejutnya Lelouch saat melihat asisten barunya.

"Salam kenal Tuan Lelouch. Perkenalkan nama saya Kururugi suzaku. Mohon bantuannya kedepan," sapa Suzaku seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Suzaku. Ya Suzaku yang akan menjadi asisten pribadinya selama kedepan. Orang yang tak disangkanya akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Merasa ia bertingkah bodoh dengan berdiam diri, akhirnya Lelouch mulai membuka suaranya kembali.

"Ya, selamat datang. Aku harap kau dapat melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik," seru Lelouch dengan suara yang terdengar dingin, dan saat mendengar suaranya tersebut Suzaku mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Lelouch berjalan ke arah Suzaku. Jujur saja, Suzaku sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Lelouch yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Walaupun tak banyak berubah, tetap dengan rambut hitam yang serasi dengan kulit pucatnya, serta bola mata berwarna violet yang memancarkan cahaya kelembutan yang tersembunyi, benar-benar seperti dulu. Tetapi terdapat sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Ya… entah mengapa Suzaku merasa sekarang ini Lelouch lebih memancarkan aura yang kuat yang menandakan keanggunan serta kebijaksanaan seorang pangeran. Suzaku terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak menyadari Lelouch sudah tepat berada di depannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah kuping Suzaku. Suzaku sedikit bergidik saaat merasakan hembusan nafas lembut berada di kupingnya, ternyata Lelouch sedang berbisik di telinganya.

"Lama tak bertemu ya Suzaku, semoga kau dapat bertahan di sini," bisik Lelouch di telinga Suzaku. Sedangkan Suzaku, entah mengapa merinding dengan hembusan nafas Lelouch yang berada di telinganya.

Setelah membisikan hal itu, Lelouch berjalan menuju pintunya dan akan keluar dari ruangannya jika saja ia tak di hentikan Jeremiah.

"Maaf, anda mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya Jeremiah. Lelouch pun membalikan lagi badannya ke hadapan Jeremiah dan Suzaku yang mematung.

"Aku ingin menemui Nunally. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, dan untukmu Suzaku, kusarankan kau menghapal semua bagian tempat di mansion ini jika tak ingin tersesat," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Leloch benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jeremiah dan Suzaku di ruangan itu berdua.

"Ah, dasar… terkadang Tuan Lelouch itu suka seenaknya sendiri saja," keluh Jeremiah tehadap tuan mudanya itu.

"_Dari dahulu, Lelouch memang orang yang suka seenaknya saja,"_ batin Suzaku.

Daripada bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Suzaku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Lelouch untuk menelurusuri ruangan-ruangan di Mansion tempatnya bekerja sekarang ini. Lagipula ia ingin bertemu Nunally, entah mengapa sejak ia masuk ke mansion itu sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu dengan Nunally. Ia ingin mendengar cerita kehidupan mereka selama di Britania, karena ia tahu jika bertanya dengan Lelouch bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan seringaian licik dan dingin yang berkata "itu bukan urusanmu". Saat melewati sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang duduk di kursi roda yang mengarah ke kolam yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan sekali melihat pun Suzaku langsung mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Nunally. Suzaku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan menyapa gadis kecil seumuran Kaguya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

Sesampainya di sana Suzaku melihat ternyata Nunally tidak sendiri, dia sedang bersama Sayoko yang berada di belakangnya dan ternyata di sana juga ada Lelouch yang sedang membaca buku di pinggir kolam. Tanpa menuggu lama, Suzaku pun menghampiri ketiga orang yang sudah berada di taman bunga tersebut. Taman bunga, ya… taman bunga. Halaman belakang mansion itu sangat indah dengan ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga dan pohon-pohon rindang di sekelilingnya. Nunally yang melihat dan mengenali Suzaku pun segera memanggilnya.

"Hey Kak Suzaku! Ayo kemari!" seru Nunally dari tempatnya. Lelouch yang sedang sibuk dengan bacaannya pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Suzaku yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Melihat kedatangan Suzaku, Lelouch berdiri ingin meninggalkan tempat. Nunally melihat kakaknya yang ingin pergi.

"Eh? Kakak mau kemana?"

Lelouch menoleh ke arah adiknya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu, "Kakak teringat ada urusan yang belum kakak selesaikan. Bersantailah selama disini, Nunally," jelas Lelouch dan pergi berlalu.

Saat berpapasan dengan Lelouch, Suzaku memberinya senyuman hangat, tetapi Lelouch hanya berlalu dan tak menghiraukan senyuman Suzaku. Suzaku lalu tersenyum masam dengan kelakuan Lelouch sekarang yang tak mudah ditebak. Tidak ingin pusing memikirkan sikap Lelouch yang membingungkan, Suzaku pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Nunally dan Sayoko.

"Wah, selamat siang Kak Suzaku," sapa Nunally saat Suzaku sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Selamat siang Nunally, Sayoko-san. Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu, Nunally," sapa balik Suzaku seraya memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

Selama siang itu, Suzaku terus mengobrol dengan santai dan seru menceritakan pengalaman mereka di masing-masing negara. Suzaku selalu merasa nyaman jika berbicara dengan Nunally, mungkinkah ini salah satu alasan mengapa Lelouch sangat sayang terhadap adiknya itu, dan selama yang diketahui Suzaku, mungkin hanya jika bersama Nunally sajalah Lelouch dapat lebih santai dan bersikap apa adanya. Mengingat Lelouch, ia ingin bertanya tentang alasan Lelouch berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dingin.

"Ne, Nunally, apakah kau tahu kenapa Lelouch menjadi lebih dingin sekarang ini?" tanya Suzaku serius dan penasaran.

"Ah, ternyata kak Suzaku menyadari perubahan sikap kakak yang dingin dan suka berubah-ubah itu ya?" tanya Nunally, dan entah mengapa suaranya terdengar sedih. Suzaku pun tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ingin tahu.

"Yah selama di sana, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi dan itu sangat berat untuk dilalui oleh kami berdua terutama kakak yang ikut menanggung bebanku sebagai pangeran dan putri yang terbuang," Nunally berhenti sebentar, "Sebenarnya kakak dapat menjalankan dan melewatinya dengan lancar, tetapi hingga hari dimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Semenjak saat itu, kakak menjadi dingin dan jarang tersenyum seperti dahulu. Sekalipun tersenyum, ia hanya menyeringai licik ataupun tersenyum dingin dan hampa. Aku sudah jarang sekali melihat kakak tersenyum tulus kepada orang lain kecuali kepadaku, Sayoko-san dan Tuan Jeremiah. Ya, iya hanya tersenyum terhadap orang dekatnya saja, tidak seperti dahulu yang selalu murah senyum." Jelas Nunally panjang lebar. Sedangkan Suzaku hanya diam mematung mendengar penjelasan Nunally. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan Lelouch yang keras sebagai pangeran yang terbuang dan menjaga dan melindungi Nunally sekaligus.

Nunally menggenggam tangan Suzaku, dan membuat Suzaku terkejut. "Aku mohon Kak Suzaku, bantulah kakak agar menjadi seperti dahulu lagi," pinta Nunally dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan, kepedulian serta harapan terhadap kakaknya satu-satunya itu.

Suzaku pun terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum hangat. Melihat itu, Nunally sangat senang dan langsung memeluk Suzaku, sosok kakak kedua baginya itu.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Kak Suzaku"

Suzaku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Nunally dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan sayang. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah menganggap Nunally sebagai adiknya sama seperti Kaguya. Teringat akan Kaguya, ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Kaguya nanti.

* * *

-Suzaku's POV-

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku langsung pergi ke ruangan depan. Kata Sayoko-san disana teradapat telepon yang dapat digunakan oleh para pelayan. Aku ingin menelpon Kaguya dan bilang kalau aku sekarang bekerja dengan Lelouch dan Nunally. Ha ha ha, jika memikirkannya pasti ia langsung merengut dan mengataiku curang karena aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua sedangkan ia tidak dan harus menjaga kuil. Aku melihat-lihat lorong-lorong yang kulewati sekarang, entah mengapa aku tidak melihat satupun foto dari keluarga Lamperouge, ah bukan-bukan, tapi keluarga Vi Britania. Dan aku merasa lorong ini sangat sepi dan suram, padahal setahuku banyak pelayan yang bekerja di sini, Kemana perginya mereka semua ya? Ah dari pada memikirkan yang tidak berguna lebih baik aku segera keluar dari lorong ini, seram juga rasanya sendirian di lorong panjang yang gelap dan banyak belokan-belokan yang entah ke ruangan mana. Dari pada aku tersesat, lebih baik langsung pergi saja.

Saat hampir sampai di tempat telepon, aku melihat ruangan yang terbuka tak terkunci begitu saja. Penasaran aku pun masuk ke ruangan itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruangan musik. Aku melihat keadaan di ruangan itu. Jika dilihat, di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah piano tunggal di tengah ruangan dan banyak foto Lelouch dan Nunally terpajang di dinding, dan juga sebuah foto besar keluarga bahagia. Di foto itu ada Nunally, Lelouch dan, siapa? Siapa wanita yang ada di foto itu? Mungkinkah ibu mereka berdua?

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sehingga tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Suzaku?" tanya orang itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari belakangku, segera saja aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok Lelouch sedang berdiri di depan pintu seraya membawa lembaran kertas—partitur lagu? Sejak kapan Lelouch bisa bermain musik?

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Suzaku? Bukankah kau mau menelpon adikmu?" tanya Lelouch lagi dan membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

Bagaimana Lelouch tahu aku mau menelpon Kaguya? "Ah iya, aku sedang melihat-lihat ruangan ini saja, karena tadi kulihat pintunya terbuka dan tak terkunci," jawabku sambil tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yan tak gatal. Bagaimana jika Lelouch marah karena aku masuk sembarangan saja?

"Oh," jawab Lelouch singkat dan berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri disampingku. Ia memperhatikanku yang berdiri tepat di depan foto keluarganya.

"Wanita itu adalah ibuku, Marianne Vi Britania, seorang istri permaisuri yang terbuang karena telah melahirkan anak laki-laki yang dapat mengancam kedudukan-'nya'," jelas Lelouch menjawab kebingunganku dengan nada tenang tetapi menyiratkan kesedihan didalamnya, dan pandangan mata yang menerawang menatap foto yang ada dihadapannya.

Mendengar dan menatap Lelouch sekarang, entah mengapa aku merasa perih. Aku tidak menyukai sosok Lelouch yang sekarang, aku lebih suka sosok Lelouch yang dulu. Sekarang aku mengerti kanapa Nunally sangat sedih dengan keadaan Lelouch sekarang dan memintaku untuk mengembalikan Lelouch yang dulu. Ternyata Lelouch yang sekarang terasa lebih tersiksa dan rapuh, dengan topeng dingin dan kelicikannya itu. Mendengar penjelasannya tadi aku mengira jika hal yang membuat Lelouch berubah seperti yang diberitahukan Nunally adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit tentang ibunya, dia, dan Nunally yang dibuang karena kelahirannya yang mengancam kedudukan-'nya' serta kelahiran Nunally yang lumpuh dan hanya mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan. Mengancam kedudukan-'nya'? Kedudukan siapa? Siapa yang tega melakukan itu sampai Lelouch berpikir kelahirannya adalah sesuatu yang buruk?

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kelahiranmu itu adalah hal yang buruk?" ah, tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

Lelouch menoleh padaku dengan wajah datar, yang dapat kulihat kekosongan dengan kepedihan didalam mata violetnya yang kini menjadi redup, "Kau tidak mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi Suzaku. Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kelahiranku buruk? Padahal menurut-'nya' itu adalah hal yang sangat menguntungkan."

"Tetapi bukankah tadi kau bilang jika ibumu, kau dan Nunally terbuang karena kelahiranmu yang dapat menggeserkan posisi-'nya'?" tanyaku tetap tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran Lelouch.

"Bukan kelahiranku, melainkan apa yang telah di lakukan-'nya' padaku," jelas Lelouch absurd.

"Sebenarnya… siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'nya' itu?"

"…Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini. Karena kau akan bekerja pagi-pagi sekali besok, dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Besok juga hari yang melelahkan karena si maniak pizza itu akan datang."

"Ta-tapi..." aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal lagi tentang permasalah yang dialami Lelouch. Tetapi saat aku melihat Lelouch dengan raut wajah lelah, aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Tuan Lelouch" balasku sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat aku berjalan ke pintu, kudengar Lelouch bergumam, namun keheningan pun terasa begitu berisik sehingga gumamannya samar.

-End POV-

* * *

-Pagi hari-

Dari jauh terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hijau sedang melaju cepat menuju mansion yang berada tepat di akhir perjalan mobil itu sekarang. Benar saja, mobil itu tepat berhenti di depan pintu utama mansion tersebut, dimana sudah ada Nunally bersama Sayoko dan Jeremiah disampingnya. Dari dalam mobil terlihat seseorang yang keluar.

Orang yang keluar itu ternyata seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut panjang tergerai berwarna hijau dan matanya—yang sekarang terlihat setelah melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya—berwarna kuning emas menyala tajam, seperti mata kucing yang ingin menangkap mangsanya.

"Selamat datang, Kak C.C," sambut Nunally ramah, gadis berambut hijau yang bernama C.C itu balas tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Nunally dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih Nunally. Rasanya tanpa kau dan kakakmu yang overprotektif itu, terasa sepi."

"He hee," Nunally tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan C.C mengenai keberadaanya dan kakaknya yang overprotektif jika tak ada di kediaman Kerajaan Britania, "Kenapa kakak berkata seperti itu? Padahal aku dan 'kakak' kan baru dua hari berada di Jepang."

"Tapi tetap saja terasa sepi," tambah C.C yang kemudian memutar pandangannya kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, "Dimana Lelouch? Kenapa dia tidak menyambutku?"

"Kakak ada di ruangannya," jawab Nunally

"Sepertinya Tuan Muda masih merasa kesal dengan anda karena memakan pizza-nya yang limited edition itu," komentar Jeremiah

"Salahnya sendiri menaruhnya di tempat yang dapat mudah kutemukan," jawab C.C santai.

"_Tapi sepertinya jika sudah menyangkut tentang pizza tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya,"_batin ketiga orang disana sambil sweetdrop dengan kelakuan gadis muda yang maniak pizza itu.

"Lebih baik anda segera masuk. Pasti anda sudah lelah melakukan perjalanan jauh," saran Sayoko yang diikuti semuanya dan masuk kedalam mansion.

Sejak kejadian tadi malam, keadaan Lelouch dan Suzaku terasa canggung. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Suzaku tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung tersebut, apalagi dia harus mengantarkan beberapa dokumen ke meja sang Tuan Muda. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri dan mendekati meja Lelouch.

"Lelouch, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan dokumen yang kau berikan," namun saat Suzaku mendekat, ia melihat Lelouch sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

Hening memenuhi ruangan.

"Le-Lelouch? Kau… kenapa?"

-TBC-

Author's note: Bakal lama update soalnya sibuk belajar UN(-lagaknya… kayak bakal belajar aja)

"_Don't forget to Review!"_


	2. Kenyataan

A/N: Karena reviewers-nya banyak yang anon, jadi maaf banget baru bisa dibales lewat update-an chapter. Sorry, Cel, malah gua (Megs) yang bales reviewnya... hehe... peace yo sis. Kan udah keburu ngebet pengen di-publish XD

ayako: Hemm... memang seharusnya genre-nya misteri sih haha. Sipsip ini sudah dilanjutin kok! Keep reading ya!

kumorigetsuyoubi : Wah, sayangnya doujin itu saya baru pertama kali denger, dan saya rasa Celtic juga belum pernah baca(iya kan, Cel?). Maaf banget nih, Kumori-san. Saya sebagai spell-checker agak ngelantur nih kerjaannya, hehe. Lain kali nggak kok, janji. Makasih udah ngingetin ya!

ReiyKa: Duh makasih ya udah baca + review (thumbs up), tapi ini Suzalulu... bukan Lulusuza. XD tuh Cel, disemangatin buat ngelanjutin fic-nya. Ayo cepet selesein chapter 3! (bawa pecut— jk)

Ve: (sambil pake topeng wajah Celtic) Makasih, makasiiih banyak! Pasti laah dilanjutin, kan saya rajin... gak kayak Megs yang kena WB muluk haha. Makasih ya udah review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Le... Lelouch? Kau... kenapa?" tanya Suzaku yang melihat Lelouch hanya diam saja tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Khawatir, Suzaku pun mendekati Lelouch untuk melihat keadaan tuannya yang diam. Saat Suzaku tepat berada disampingnya, ia pun melihat Lelouch secara dekat, semakin lama semakin semakin dekat sampai ia tak sadar jika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Lelouch hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Saat ia merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Lelouch diwajahnya, barulah ia sadar dengan keadaannya. Dalam sekejap, Suzaku langsung mengangkat kepalanya, warna merah sudah mendominasi wajahnya, jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali saat ini.

"_Apa... apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?"_ batin Suzaku sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan.

Saat perasaannya sudah mereda, Suzaku kembali melihat keadaan Lelouch yang ternyata sedang tertidur lelap sekali. Wajah Lelouch saat tertidur terlihat polos dan tenang, seakan-akan lupa dengan segala persoalan hidup yang dialaminya. Apapun masalah dan rahasia besar yang dimiliki Lelouch, Suzaku tak peduli semua itu. Ia telah bertekad dan berjanji pada Nunally dan dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan Lelouch seperti dahulu lagi, bagaimanapun resikonya.

Takut Lelouch sakit jika tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, Suzaku berniat untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur Lelouch. Tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka lebar dengan keras dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Lelouch!" seru gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Lelouch, tetapi langsung dihalangi oleh Suzaku.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu datar kepada Suzaku.

"Maaf nona, saya Suzaku Kururugi, asisten pribadi Tuan Lelouch. Tuan Lelouch saat ini tak bisa diganggu, ia sedang beristirahat. Sebaiknya anda—" belum selesai Suzaku menyelesaikan perkataanya, ia sudah dihentikan oleh Lelouch.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suzaku," perintah Lelouch yang terbangun karena keberisikan yang dihasilkan gadis berambut hijau yang ada disana.

Lelouch berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali lalu duduk tegak dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan karena ia ketiduran tadi, kemudian ia menatap tajam pada gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"Kau... C.C. , tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan seseorang?" tanya Lelouch malas kepada gadis berambut hijau yang ternyata bernama C.C. , entah mengapa masuk keruangan seseorang tanpa izin terlebih dahulu menjadi kebiasaan C.C. dimanapun gadis itu berada.

"Kau mengenalnya, Lelouch?" tanya Suzaku bingung.

"Ya, dia adalah sepupuku," jelas Lelouch singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini C.C.?" tanya Lelouch dengan nada sombong sembari duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Padahal aku baru saja datang, kau tidak menyambutku dan malah di ruanganmu berdua saja dengan orang itu," C.C. melirik ke arah Suzaku "Aku membawa kabar dari-'nya' "

Mendengar apa yang disampaikan C.C. , muka Lelouch berubah menjadi dingin dan entah mengapa penuh kebencian, "Apa yang diingkan-'nya' lagi? Kenapa 'ia' tidak menyuruh Mao atau Rolo? Lagipula ada Clovis dan Cornelia di sana bukan?"

C.C. mengankat kedua bahunya, "Aku tak tahu."

Sadar jika ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang dan rahasia Lelouch pun menuruh Suzaku untuk keluar. Tak dapat membantah ataupun protes—karena dapat sorotan tajam dari Lelouch dan C.C.—Suzaku pun menaatinya dan pergi keluar dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"_Sebenarnya__ mereka berdua __sedang mendiskusikan apa__?"_

* * *

Saat ini sudah tengah malam, tetapi keadaan ruang depan masih terang benderang. Rupanya Suzaku, Nunally, Sayoko, dan Jeremiah masih terjaga dengan wajah dan perasaan khawatir.

"Nunally sebaiknya kau beristirahat, aku yang akan menunggu Lelouch. Jika kau sakit, Lelouch pasti akan memarahiku karena membiarkanmu tidur larut," bujuk Suzaku agar Nunally segera pergi tidur.

Nunally menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa Kak Suzaku, aku akan menunggu Kak Lelouch sampai pulang."

"Tetapi Nunally-sama, jika anda sampai sakit, Lelouch-sama pasti akan khawatir," bujuk Sayoko juga yang khawatir akan kondisi fisik Nunally yang lemah

"Itu benar Nona Nunally, sebaiknya anda dan Sayoko segera pergi beristirahat. Biar saya dan Suzaku saja yang menunggu," saran Jeremiah.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi Kak Suzaku, tuan Jeremiah," akhirnya setelah sedari tadi dibujuk, Nunally mau pergi untuk tidur.

Sementara Jeremiah mengantar Nunally dan Sayoko pergi beristirahat, Suzaku tetap menunggu. Pandangannya hanya tertuju ke arah pintu depan menunggu kepulangan Lelouch. Sudah sejak siang hari Lelouch pergi keluar bersama C.C. setelah Lelouch mendengar perintah dari-'nya'.

-Flashback-

_Sudah satu jam yang lalu Lelouch mengusir Suzaku keluar dan sampai sekarang kedua orang diruangan kerja itu belum keluar juga. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, dan Suzaku berniat untuk memberitahukan mereka berdua. Sesampainya disana, belum sempat Suzaku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, ia dikejutkan dengan seruan keras Lelouch yang terdengar sampai keluar._

"_Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan 'nya'__.__ Bagaimana mungkin aku berdiam diri saja atas apa yang telah dilakukan__-__'nya' terhadapku dan Nunally? Karena__-__'nya' juga aku harus mengalami kejadian itu. __Ter__utama dengan rencan__a-__'nya' yang telah membuat __I__bu kehilangan nyawa!" seru Lelouch keras dan terdengar putus asa__._

"_Tapi kau dapat melawannya dengan kekuatan Geass yang dimiliki__-__'nya' dan __tanpa diduga-__'nya' menurun padamu bukan?" jelas C.C__.__ yang terdengar tenang menanggapi Lelouch yang termakan emosinya._

"_Apa__... __apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Siapa yang ingin dilawan Lelouch? Dan apa itu Geass?" batin Suzaku yang mendengar__—__menguping tepatnya—dari balik pintu__._

"_...__Ya__,__ kau bena__r,__" jawab Lelouch yang sepertinya sudah tenang__._

"_Tapi sekarang lebih baik kau mengerjakan yang diperintahkan'nya' dan segera bersiap-siap. Aku yakin Kaname sudah berada disana," saran C.C__. ._

"_Kau benar. Tapi sebaiknya kita makan siang dahulu, Nunally pasti sudah menunggu," ajak Lelouch_

"_G__awat__...__" __m__engetahui bahwa Lelouch dan C.C__.__ akan keluar, Suzaku buru-buru berlalu dari pintu dan bersembunyi di belokan ujung koridor._

_Tak lama kemudian, Lelouch dan C.C__.__ keluar. Baru berjalan dua langkah, C.C__.__ berhenti dan menatap ke tempat Suzaku bersembunyi. Melihat C.C__.__ menoleh kearahnya, Suzaku la__ngsung tegang._

"_Ada apa__,__ C.C__.__?" tanya Lelouch__._

_C.C menoleh ke arah Lelouch__,__ "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya datar__.__T__anpa diketahui Lelouch maupun Suzaku, C.C__.__ tersenyum samar _

"_Sepertinya ini akan menarik," batin C.C_

-End Flashback-

Mengingat itu membuat Suzaku khawatir. Entah apa yang direncanakan dan dikerjakan Lelouch dan gadis berambut hijau itu. Tapi yang pasti, itu semua membuat Nunally dan yang lainnya khawatir, tidak terkecuali Suzaku.

"_Kau kemana Lelouch? Apa yang kau lakukan__?__"_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, tetapi Lelouch belum juga tersadar dari pingsannya. Tepat pukul dua pagi tadi, C.C dan Lelouch bersama seorang pemuda Jepang berambut hitam keriting, pulang ke manor. Tetapi bukannya merasa lega karena akhirnya Lelouch pulang, mereka tambah khawatir dengan keadaan Lelouch yang terluka parah. Sejak pagi tadi sampai sekarang, Suzaku belum sekalipun meninggalkan Lelouch. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lelouch yang belum tersadar sejak tadi pagi. Melihat Lelouch yang hanya terbaring tak bergerak barang sedikit pun, membuat hati Suzaku menjadi sakit, kesal, dan marah sekaligus. Dia kesal melihat keadaan Lelouch sekarang, dan ia marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dan menolongnya. Jangankan menolong dan melindungi, menemaninya saja pun Suzaku merasa tak mampu. Ia bahkan tak tahu dengan apa yang dialamin Lelouch.

"Lelouch, aku mohon sadarlah," bisik Suzaku kepada Lelouch yang tak sadarkan diri, ia menggenggam tangan Lelouch erat. Ia merasakan rasa takut yang besar, ia takut kehilangan dan berpisah dengan Lelouch lagi.

"Kak Suzaku... sebaiknya Kakak beristirahat saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Kak Lelouch," saran Nunally khawatir dengan keadaan Suzaku yang belum berisitirahat sejak pagi kemarin sampai sekarang karena menunggui kakaknya.

Suzaku tersenyum ke arah Nunally, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu Suzaku menghampiri Nunally dan membantunya ke tempat tidur Lelouch untuk melihat keadaan Lelouch.

Nunally menggenggam tangan Lelouch dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang satunya mengusap sisi wajah Lelouch dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kakak memaksakan diri seperti ini?" lirih Nunally.

Suzaku hanya memperhatikan Nunally dan Lelouch sambil berdiri di belakang Nunally. Keadaan hening, tak ada yang bicara.

"Nunally, aku... bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" pinta Suzaku memecahkan keheningan yang tak mengenakkan tadi.

"Pasti Kak Suzaku ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa kakak seperti ini, ya?" tebak Nunally menjawab permintaan Suzaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lelouch

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan Lelouch di Jepang? Maksudku apa alasan kalian sebenarnya ke Jepang hingga membuat Lelouch terluka seperti ini?"

"I... Itu..." belum sempat Nunally menjawab, C.C. datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya sebelum kau mengetahui hal itu, kau harus membawa adikmu ke sini dahulu. Aku yakin keadaan akan semakin rumit dan membahayakan orang-orang yang terkait dengan kami, tak terkecuali kau dan Kaguya adikmu. Aku sudah menyuruh Ohgi—Kaname Ohgi— untuk membawa adikmu kesini. Aku pikir sebentar lagi pasti ia akan datang," jelas C.C. yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Lelouch tanpa berkata apa-apa dan meninggalkan Suzaku yang terbenging sendiri memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau menyusul Kak C.C., Kak Suzaku. Aku akan menemani Kak Lelouch, kau tak perlu khawatir, bagaimana pun Kak Lelouch tetap adalah kakak sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki," saran Nunally.

"Baiklah," Suzaku keluar dari kamar Lelouch mengikuti C.C.

"Kak Suzaku!" seru Kaguya kepada Suzaku yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan rapat yang berada di Manor Britania.

"Kaguya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzaku kepada adik satu-satunya itu.

Kaguya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ohgi-san sudah menjelaskan semua masalah kepadaku. Jadi bagaimana keadaan Kak Lelouch, Kak Suzaku?"

Saat Kaguya menanyakan hal itu, semua perhatian yang ada di sana—Jeremiah, Ohgi, dan Sayoko—langsung mengarah padanya.

Suzaku menggeleng seraya menundukkan kepalanya, "Belum ada perubahan. Ia... belum sadarkan diri,"

"Jadi... lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, ya?" tanya Ohgi entah kepada siapa.

Suzaku sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Ohgi, "Jadi maksud kalian semua, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Lelouch tak sadarkan diri?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Namun tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Suzaku hingga C.C. menjawabnya, "Benar, itu karena ritual pengorbanan yang membuatnya mempunyai kekuatan Geass."

Mengerti kalau ini bukan obrolan yang menyenangkan, Kaguya pun memutuskan untuk menemani Nunally saja.

Setelah Kaguya pergi, Suzaku bertanya, "Ritual? Ritual apa maksudmu?"

"Ritual pengorbanan," jawab C.C. serius sambil menatap tajam kepada Suzaku.

Suzaku membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Maksudmu... Lelouch pernah menjadi korban ritual seperti itu?"

C.C. hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu... itu tidak mungkin..."

TBC


	3. Kenangan

**A/N from Celtic: **Yang ditanya Ve, tentang: "Kau dapat melawan-'nya' dengan kekuatan milik-'nya' yang tak... blablabla" itu tuh maksudnya, kekuatan Geass itu pada awalnya cuma punya-'nya', yang nggak sadar malah nurun ke Lelouch. Jadi Lelouch dapat melawan-'nya' menggunakan Geass milik Lelouch sendiri, tapi yang pada dasarnya adalah Geass milik-'nya'.

******Anon's Review Reply (diwakili oleh Megami):  
**

via-sasunaru: Maaf banget telat update! Sebenernya Celtic udah kelar chapt-3 dari dulu, tapi saya-nya aja yang lama ngeditnya. Mohon dimaafkan T_T******  
**

Ve: Permintaanmu sudah dipenuhi oleh Celtic di chapt ini, selebihnya mohon baca A/N di atas. Gakpapa kok anon, yang penting review-nya sangat membangun (blow a kiss).

kumorigetsuyoubi: Di chapt ini udah dikasih flashback-nya kok, moga-moga jadi jelas timeline-nya haha. Lho bagus kok kalo review-nya panjang, apalagi kalo bermutu (blow a kiss again)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I... itu tidak mungkin," lirih Suzaku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, itu adalah hal yang sesungguhnya," jelas C.C.

Suzaku yang masih belum dapat mempercayai hal itu sepenuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke yang lainnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban kalau hal tersebut tidak lah benar. Tapi ternyata jawaban yang ia dapat adalah muka murung dari Jeremiah dan Sayoko, serta Ohgi yang menunjukan kebingungan.

"Tapi, bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi? Maksudku, dapatkah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku?" pinta Suzaku kepada C.C.

C.C hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya berkata, "Akan memakan waktu banyak untuk menjelaskan hal itu semua, sebelum nanti Schneizell datang dan menginterogasiku akan keadaan adik kesayangannya itu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku dapat-" belum selesai Suzaku bertanya, perkataannya sudah di sanggah oleh C.C.

"Aku dapat memperlihatkannya secara langsung padamu," jawab C.C yang langsung menghampiri Suzaku dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Itu mustahil," seru Suzaku menganggap ucapan C.C tak masuk akal. Tapi C.C tidak memperdulikan perkataan Suzaku dan perlahan dikeningnya muncul sebuah simbol berwarna merah.

"Simbol Geass," lirih Jeremiah.

Pandangan Suzaku serasa berputar seperti terhisap oleh sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya berhenti dan ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah tak berada di Manor Britania.

"Di mana ini?" Suzaku mengedarkan pandangannya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian mewah bak bangsawan.

"Kita berada di Istana Britania dimana hari ini terdapat sebuah perayaan akan kedamaian yang baru saja tercipta. Hari ini juga, awal dari perubahan kehidupan Lelouch dan Nunally," jelas C.C seraya menatap ke atas pangung. Terlihat seorang pembawa acara dan dua orang berpenampilan berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Suzaku kepada C.C

C.C menoleh ke arah Suzaku, "Mereka adalah Kaisar Jepang dan Charles Zi Britania, raja Britania."

'Kalau orang itu adalah raja Britania, berarti orang itu adalah... ayah dari Nunally dan Lelouch?' batin Suzaku.

"_Selamat datang para hadirin semua, pada hari ini yang merupakan hari besar dan berbahagia bagi kita semua," sambut pembawa acara yang membuka pesta, "Hari ini merupakan hari dimana kita semua akan hidup berdampingan dalam kedamaian. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan kepada kedua penguasa kita yang telah bekerja keras demi menciptakan perdamaian ini. Raja Britania, Yang Mulia Charles Zi Britania, dan juga Yang Mulia Kaisar Jepang."_

Suzaku terus memperhatikan sosok Charles sehingga tak menyadari kalau C.C sudah berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil C.C, "Ayo kita pergi. Tak ada yang berguna disini."

Suzaku yang sedari tadi tidak mengamati sekelilingnya, langsung tersadar saat mendengar seruan C.C, "Ba... baik!" Suzaku pun mengikuti C.C ke luar dari ruangan penuh euforia tersebut.

* * *

_Britania Manor_

Saat ini Jeremiah, Ohgi, Nunally, Kaguya serta Sayoko sedang makan siang di Manor Britania. Tidak seperti makan siang biasanya yang selalu ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan dan candaan ringan, sekarang semuanya lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Ja... jadi sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Kaguya bingung dengan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ah, iya Kaguya, maaf ya sudah melibatkanmu dan Kak Suzaku kedalam masalah kami," jawab Nunally menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya terkejut saat tadi siang ada orang aneh yang memberantakkan kuil," jawab Kaguya dengan ekspresi ngeri terpampang di wajahya saat mengingat seorang pemuda yang menyerang kuil dan membuatnya seperti kapal pecah.

Kali ini Nunally tidak menjawab, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ohgi yang diikuti oleh Jeremiah dan Sayoko. Mereka menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Ohgi yang sedari tadi asik memakan makanannya, langsung terdiam saat dipandangi seperti itu dan menelan paksa makanannya, "Hm... ba-baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Lelouch? Dan siapa orang yang menyerang kuil Kururugi?" tanya Jeremiah menginterogasi Ohgi.

"Iya itu benar Ohgi, kenapa Kak Lelouch bisa seperti itu?" tambah Nunally.

"Lalu siapa yang sudah menyerang kuilku? Menambah pekerjaanku saja," sambung Kaguya dengan sedikit kesal.

Ohgi menghela nafas berat akan banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau bertanya, Sayoko-san?" tanya Ohgi seraya melirik kearah Sayoko.

Sayoko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya akan mendengarkan saja."

Menghela nafas lagi, baru Ohgi menjawab semua pertanyaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kemarin saat sore hari, aku mendapat telepon dari Lelouch-san untuk menemuinya di stasiun Shibuya, dan aku pun langsung pergi menemui Lelouch-san."

-Flashback-

_Setelah menerima telepon dari Lelouch untuk menemuinya di Stasiun Shibuya, Ohgi pun langsung bergegas menuju ke__sana. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Ohgi sampai di stasiun Shibuya. Di sana sudah terdapat Lelouch dan C.C yang menunggunya._

"_Maaf kau menunggu lama__,__ Lelouch-san," seru Ohgi seraya membungkukkan badannya._

"_Tidak apa-apa Ohgi, maaf membuatmu keluar di hari minggu," jawab Lelouch seraya tersenyum meminta maaf._

"_Ah, anda ini bicara apa Lelouch__-__san. Aku sendiri yang bilang padamu kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan bilang saja kepadaku, __h__itung-__h__itung sebagai balas budi akan kebaikan Marianne-sama kepadaku dulu."_

"_Iya juga ya? Berarti kalau ibuku tidak menolongmu mungkin kau tidak akan mau menolongku ya?" tanya Lelouch dengan wajah datar._

"_Eh? Tidak... bukan begitu hanya saja itu, itu..." Ohgi kewalahan saat menjawab pertanyaan Lelouch yang langsung badmood jika sudah menyinggung masalah Marianne._

_C.C yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, sekarang kita harus segera pergi ke __A__rea __E__leven(11)."_

_Lelouch mengangguk lalu langsung masuk kedalam mobil yang sedari tadi terpakir di samping stasiun dan C.C mengikuti di belakangnya. Ohgi yang tidak tahu dimana __A__rea __E__leven itu, hanya diam dan ikut saja masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil Ford GT berwarna hitam sudah melaju membelah jalanan kota Shibuya._

_Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara, semuanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing._

'_Area __E__leven? Kenapa 'dia' menyuruhku ke sana? Setahuku tempat itu sudah tidak terpakai. Lagipula daerah itu tertutup dan dijaga oleh polisi setempat,' batin Lelouch curiga terhadap tugas yang diberikan__-'__nya' kali ini._

_C.C yang seakan-akan mengetahui isi pikiran Lelouch, langsung berseru. "V.V, menurut ku dia berada disana."_

"_Apa!" seru Lelouch terkejut. Sontak, hal itu membuat Ohgi kaget._

"_Ada apa Lelouch-san? C.C?" tanyanya panik._

"_Dia berada di __A__rea __E__leven," jawab C.C singkat._

_Ohgi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian maksud? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Dia? Dia siapa? Lalu apa itu __A__rea __E__leven?"_

"_V.V, ia berada di __A__rea __E__leven, pusat militer negara Britania sepuluh tahun lalu, saat terjadi peperangan dengan Britania. Semenjak perang berakhir, area itu resmi ditutup. Tidak hanya perang yang sudah usai, tetapi juga karena ledakan besar yang dulu terjadi akibat konsleting dari Knightmare yang menghancurkan delapanpuluh persen dari yang ada disana." Jelas C.C panjang._

_Setelah mendengar penjelasan C.C, Ohgi pun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Lelouch._

"_Apa, V.V? Ia berada disana? Orang yang telah membunuh Marianne-sama, ia berada disana?"_

"_Ya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi kali ini," seru Lelouch dengan sorotan mata yang penuh dengan amarah dan dendam._

_Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di hutan yang merupakan __A__rea __E__leven. Namun, mereka dihadang terlebih dahulu oleh penjaga yang ada disana._

"_Maaf kalian tidak boleh masuk ke__dalam. Tempat ini sudah ditutup," seru penjaga yang menghadang mobil Lelouch masuk._

_C.C langsung menurunkan jendela dan menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada penjaga itu, yang kemudian langsung dibacanya. Setelah dibaca, tanpa ba__-__bi__-__bu lagi, dengan sigap penjaga itu membukakan jalan untuk mereka._

"_Apa yang kau berikan kepadanya?" tanya Lelouch sedikit penasaran._

"_Hanya surat jabatanmu saja," jawab C.C acuh seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya,_

_Mendengar jawabannya yang santai, Lelouch mengerutkan dahinya. Ohgi kagum terhadap C.C yang dengan mudah menaklukkan penjaga__ tersebut__, walaupun__ hanya__ dengan surat keterangan jabatan milik Lelouch._

_Lelouch terus saja menjalankan mobilnya di jalanan__ berbatu__ yang __menerobos__ hutan __A__rea __E__leven. Sekitar hutan benar-benar sepi__,__ tak menunjukan adanya kehidupan sama sekali__.__D__i sela-sela pepohonan masih tampak terlihat sisa-sisa bahan pembuatan Knightmare yang dahulu dipakai dan diproduksi tentara Britania untuk berperang. Tidak hanya itu saja, masih jelas terlihat __bekas cipratan __darah di pepohonan__ yang menimbulkan dominasi warna merah pekat pada batang-batangnya yang kering__. Ya, dapat dipastikan kalau __A__rea __E__leven tidak hanya untuk kekuatan militer, tetapi juga __sebagai kawasan penyiksaan bagi para tawanan untuk dikorek informasinya__. Dapat dipastikan__, saat informasinya sudah didapat, para tawanan itu__ akan disiksa sampai mati__…__ atau dipenggal kepalanya di tempat._

"_Kawasan__ ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan," __ucap__ Ohgi merinding memperhatikan jalanan yang dilalui mereka__ dengan__ horor._

"_Tempat ini adalah salah satu bukti dari kekerasan Britania saat perang melawan Jepang dahulu. Entah sudah berapa ratus orang yang tebunuh,"__ujar Lelouch__._

"_Bahkan masih tersisa __tulang-tulang mayat __berserakan di dalam sana, korban-korban ledakan di__dalam gedung utama pun masih ada. Tidak ada yang membereskannya__, dan…" C.C berhenti sejenak,"…kabarnya di sana __selalu terdengar teriakan__-teriakan__ kesakita__n, juga suara__ ledakan yang kuat__.__" _

"_Tidak! Aku tak mau kesana!" teriak Ohgi tiba-tiba, hal itu sukses membuat Lelouch kaget dan kehilangan kendali mobilnya._

"_Dasar bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak di__kupingku!"_

* * *

_Di hadapan mereka bertiga kini sudah __terlihat __gedung utama pusat dari __A__rea __E__leven.__ Hanya sebagian dari__g__edung itu __yang masih kokoh berdiri__.__ Dari luar terlihat puing-puing sisa ledakan dan noda darah yang sudah lama mengering, menambah kesan suram dan penderitaan__. Pada tembok terpampang dengan jelas __bekas-bekas terbakar__ akibat ledakan, kaca-kaca yang pecah,__ juga retakan di setiap ujung dindingnya. __B__au __segar__ darah yang__ menyengat mulai menyeruak saat mereka memasuki__ gedung__ tersebut__._

"_Uh__…__ bau sekali," seru Ohgi._

_Tidak seperti Ohgi yag menyeru jijik, Lelouch dan Suzaku malah menajamkan pengawasan dan kewaspadaan mereka._

"_Ini aneh..." gumam Lelouch yang dijawab anggukkan setuju__ dari__ C.C__._

_Ohgi menoleh ke arah Lelouch, __"Eh? Apa yang aneh__?__"_

"_Bau darah. Memang benar jika __mayat__ korban ledakan __sepuluh tahun yang lalu__ itu tidak ada yang mengangkutnya sama sekali. Tetapi walaupun begitu, sehar__u__snya bau darah itu sudah hilang. Bau darah sekarang ini tercium baru," jelas C.C_

"_Kalau begitu__…__ ayo kita masuk ke dalam," perintah Lelouch__.__._

_Lelouch, C.C dan Ohgi berjalan __tanpa suara__ menelusuri bagian d__a__lam gedung. Keadaan __di __dalam gedung benar-benar tidak seperti mereka kira. Memang sepanjang koridor sangat terukir jelas beka__s__-bekas ledakan__ dan percikan darah__, tetapi tidak ada satupun mayat yang mereka temukan di__dalamnya. Selain itu beberapa ruangan di__dalam sana bahkan terlihat baru._

"_Wah__…__ coba lihat, ruangan musik ini bagus sekali!" sorak Ohgi kagum saat memasuki __sebuah ruangan __yang masih terlihat sangat baru._

'_Bahkan disini ada piano__,__' batin Lelouch seraya meraba pinggiran piano yang berada di__ruangan itu._

"_Mungkinkah di__sini ada ruangan rahasia?" tanya C.C._

"_En__tah__—__UGH__!" t__iba-tiba__ Lelouch__ berteriak__ kesakitan__, tubuhnya ditembak dari samping. Tapi, oleh siapa?_

_C.C dan Ohgi yang mendengar suara teriakan Lelouch, segera menol__e__h ke arah Lelouch dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui siapa yang menembak Lelouch__.__ Seorang pemuda __seumuran __Lelouch dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai. Pemuda yang dicari-cari Lelouch._

"_V.V__,__ kau…" desis Lelouch memandang tajam orang yang tadi sudah men__e__mbaknya._

_Sambil tersenyum, V.V tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan._

"_Wah__,__ w__ah__…__ tak kusangka kita bertemu kembali di__sini. Di tempat persembunyianku," seru V.V dengan suara angkuh._

"_Khh__…__ tak kusangka kau masih hidup__,__ V.V__,__ setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada keluargaku__…__ dan setelah terakhir kali dengan tanganku sendiri kau binas__a__ dari tempat itu," seru Lelouch tak kalah angkuh._

"_Binasa__,__ katamu? __HAHAHA__!__ Apa__k__au pikir aku akan binasa dengan kekuatan amatirmu itu? __Kau pasti__ bercanda__,__ Lelouch Vi Britania! __Hah! Dengan memakan daging manusia dan meminum darah mereka, aku bisa kembali seperti semula…__" __s__eru V.V dengan suara keras d__isertai__ tawaan yang membahana di ruangan itu dan sepanjang lorong._

"…_d__an asal kau tahu__,__ Lelouch__,__ bahwa puncak dari ritual penyempurnaan Geass itu belum selesai sampai disana saja. Ketidaksengajaan kau memiliki __O__bedience Geass itu pun juga merupakan rencana yang sudah diatur dari awal," jelas V.V sambil menyeringai jahat dan penuh kedengkian._

"_Aku tidak peduli semua itu," jawab Lelouch acuh dan perlahan ia membuka kontaks lens yang selama ini dikenakannya. Di__balik kontaks lens berwarna violetnya, ter__sibaklah__ sebuah mata berwarna merah pekat dengan simbol Geass. _

"_Karena aku sendirilah yang akan menghancurkan semua itu. Termasuk kau__,__ V.V__,__ aku tidak akan mel__e__paskanmu begitu saja!" seru Lelouch penuh amarah._

"_Tenangkan dirimu__,__ Lelouch," peringat C.C tenang seraya ikut menatap V.V tajam__,__"Tak disangka kita bertemu lagi disini V.V," serunya seraya menyeringai._

"_Khh, tak kusangka kau sekarang bersama Lelouch dan orang Jepang bodoh itu,"__balas V.V s__ambil__ memandang Ohgi dengan tatapan merendah._

"_Apa katamu?__!__ Dasar bedebah busuk__,__ kau! Kau yang sudah membunuh Marianne-sama bukan?__!__ Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!__"__ seru Ohgi keras seraya mengepalkan ti__n__ju tangan kirinya disamping tubuhnya, dan mempersiapkan __senjata__k__aliber 99 yang dibawanya pada tangan kanannya._

"_Tidak!" seru Lelouch kepada Ohgi__. __"Aku yang akan membunuhnya! Persiapkan dirimu V.V!" bentak Lelouch sambil menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang selama ini disembunyikan dibalik bajunya._

_DOR!_

_T__embakan keras yang dikeluarkan Lelouch tidak berhasil mengenai V.V karena ia menghindar begitu cepat__,__"Cih, Sial!"_

_V.V tersenyum senang dan memperlihatkan sebuah simbol Geass __di__ dahinya__. __"Kau tak akan mudah membunuhku begitu saja, Lelouch Vi Britania! Hahahahahaha!" __dalam __sekejap V.V sudah menghilang dari hadapan Lelouch, C.C, dan Ohgi._

_Menggeram kesal, Lelouch pun berlari mengejar V.V yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa mengiraukan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tembaknya, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu V.V!"_

"_Lelouch!" C.C berusaha untuk menghentikan Lelouch dan menyusulnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja jalannya dihadang oleh seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang__ dan__ berkacamata._

"_Kau tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana__,__ my lad__y__ C.C," __ujar__ orang itu seraya tersenyum manis ke ar__a__h C.C dan hanya dibalas sorotan tajam C.C __serta__ pandangan tidak suka Ohgi._

_Karena tahu kalau C.C tidak dapat berkutik, Ohgi pun maju kedepan C.C—ke__hadap__a__n pemuda __berkacamata tersebut__._

"_Minggir__,__ kami tidak ada urusan denganmu__,__ Mao!" usir Ohgi seraya mengancungkan pistolnya tepat dihadapan Mao._

"_Cih!" Mao dengan mudah menyingkirkan Ohgi dari hadapannya dengan sekali pukulan telak dikepalanya. Membuat Ohgi tersungkur tak berdaya dilantai._

"_Ohgi!" seru C.C saat melihat Ohgi__.__I__a hendak menolong Ohgi, tapi lengannya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Mao sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak._

"_Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya seraya memukul Mao dengan kuat._

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi__,__ C.C," sahut Mao._

* * *

_Lelouch terus berlari mengejar kemana V.V pergi. Ia tidak memperdulikan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari luka di samping perutnya karena tembakan tadi. Lorong demi lorong terus ia lewati, namun tak sedikit pun ia melihat kehadiran V.V. _

_I__a terus mencari keberadaan V.V, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tangga menurun ke__ bawah__.__ D__ari tangga itu tercium bau darah yang sangat menyengat._

"_M__ungkinkah ia berada di dalam sana?" __dengan __ragu, Lelouch pun berjalan menuruni tangga itu… __m__enuntunnya ke tempat yang belum__ ia__ ketahui._

_Saat sampai di ujung tangga, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan __berbentuk b__ulat dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh terdapat pada lantainya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke__tengah ruangan aneh itu. Tetapi saat ia berada di tengah ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terkurung oleh kurungan berbentuk piramida._

"_Apa ini?" se__ru__ Lelouch terkejut. _

_Saat Lelouch sedang berusaha keluar dari kurungan itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu di ujung ruangan bulat aneh tersebut terbuka dan terlihat__lah__ sosok V.V._

"_Wah wah__,__ tak kusangka kau itu berani sekali datang ke __tempat ini dengan keadaan terluka seperti itu. Aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi kalau begitu untuk membawamu ke__sini," V.V berjalan mendekati Lelouch__.__ "Oh dan tentunya, kekua__t__a__n__ Geass__-__mu itu tidak mampu untuk melawanku," tambahnya lagi saat melihat Lelouch hendak menggunakan kekutan Obedience Geass yang ada di matanya._

_Saat V.V tepat berada di hadapan __L__elouch, ia menekan tombol yang ada di kurungan itu__. __Sekejap kemudian aliran listrik yang sangat kuat keluar dan langsung menyambar tubuh Lelouch._

"_Ugh__...!" jerit Lelouch kesakitan saat mer__a__sakan arus listrik yang besar menyambar tubuhnya__. __Seketika __itu tubuhnya lemas dan terpuruk tak berdaya. _

_Mengetahui kalau Lelouch sudah tak berdaya dan tak bisa bergerak, V.V membuka kurungan Lelouch dan berjon__g__kok tepat di__hadapan Lelouch._

"_Coba lihat dirimu sekarang," __gumamn__ya seraya mengangkat dagu Lelouch kasar agar__ dapat__ mentap__ mata__nya, dan memberikan seringaian liciknya kepada Lelouch._

"_Padahal kalau kau diam dan menjadi anak baik, kau cukup menarik untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki. Kuyakin tidak hanya__ para__ gadis saja yang tertarik padamu, tetapi lelaki pun p__a__sti menyukaimu. Tak terkecuali pemuda Jepang__-__mu itu," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Lelouch._

"_Lepaskan aku__,__ dasar pembunuh__!__ Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengganggu Suzaku. Ia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua ini," __ancam__ Lelouch seraya menatap tajam__ ke arah wajah__ V.V yang sekarang ini jarak__nya __hanya berjarak beberapa __s__enti saja__ dengan wajahnya sendiri__._

"_Kalau kupikir-pikir, dari dahulu hingga sekarang kau sangat menarik bagiku. Aku ingin sekali mencicipi bibirmu itu. Aku yakin kau belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, termasuk pemuda Jepang yang diam-diam kau cintai itu," seringai diwajah V.V semakin lebar saat ia sangat menikmati ekspresi benci,__marah,__tidak suka,__dan takut bercampur terpancar dari matanya._

_Lelouch yang mengetahui makud V.V segera menampis kasar tangan V.V diwajahnya__.__D__engan susah payah ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Melihat Lelouch yang sekarang sudah berhasil berdiri di__hadapannya, V.V menegakkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan kembali dengan Lelouch. Dengan __paksa__ ia menarik tubuh Lelouch mendekati tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap kemudian dia mencium bibir Lelouch kasar._

_Lelouch yang tidak terima dengan yang dilakukan V.V berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan dirinya. Namun apa daya, dengan keadaannya yang lemah dan luka yang terbuka dengan darah terus mengalir dari__ perut__nya, ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari__ ciuman__ V.V._

_Namun tanpa diduga, perkataan V.V tadi membuat wajah Suzaku terbayang di benak Lelouch._

'…_Jika kita bertemu kembali, berjanjilah kalau kita akan terus bersama selamanya__.__'_

_Janji masa kecilnya bersama Suzaku…_

_Tiba-tiba saja kekuatan Lelouch bertambah drastis dan muncul satu lagi simbol Geass di__matanya__.__D__engan begitu__,__ Lelouch telah berhasil menyempurnakan kekutan Geass__-__nya__. __Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman V.V._

_Lelouch__ menegakkan badannya dan menyeringai__, __"Dengan kekutan Geass yang kumiliki, kuperintahkan kau untuk menyingkir dariku dan membunuh dirimu sendiri__.__"_

"_A-apa? Kau tidak mungkin dapat mem—__b__aik__, __aku akan menuruti perintahmu__,__ Y__our __M__ajesty," V.V yang belum__ sempat__ menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah terpengaruh oleh kekuatan __O__bedience __G__eass milik lelouch._

_Setelah terkena kekuatan __G__eass milik Lelouch, ia dengan sendirinya mengangkat pistol yang diberi Lelouch ke arah kepalanya sendiri dan kemudian—_

_DOR!_

_C__ipratan-cipratan darah keluar dari kepalanya yang t__ertembak peluru__. Lelouch pun berjalan mendekati V.V, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa V.V belum tewas._

_Lelouch m__enyeringai,__"Heh__, tak kusangka kau dapat bertahan setelah menembak dirimu sendiri."_

"_-sar bo-h __a__–sal __k__–au tahu, dia __ma__–sih hidup," V.V berusaha berbicara dengan __terbata-bata__._

"_Siapa yang kau maksud__,__ hah?" tanya Lelouch._

_Ditanya seperti itu, V.V menyeringai jahat__._

"_No-na Mari__a__-nne," ucapnya singkat yang langsung seketika itu juga terhenti karena saat ini, __hidup__nya benar-benar sudah berakhir._

_Lelouch membelakakkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengar dari V.V__._

"_Nona Marinne? Ibu! Itu tidak mungkin, __kau__ pasti bercanda! Ha__…__ haha__…__h__ahahahaha!" tawa keras terlontar dari Lelouch setelah berhasil melihat__ tubuh tak bernyawa__ V.V__—o__rang yang telah membunuh ibunya__ dan__mengatakan__ kalau ibunya masih hidup. Orang itu telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, kekuatannya sendiri. Sungguh__,__ ini sebuah ironi atau sebuah keberhasilan tersendiri._

"_Lelouch!" Lelouch mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, segera ia berpaling dan melihat C.C serta Ohgi sedang berlari ke__arahnya._

_Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Lelouch kabur. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Lelouch terjatuh dan kesadarannya__ mulai__ menghilang. Sebelum itu, ia sempat mendengar suara C.C dan Ohgi berteriak memanggil namanya. __Lalu semua gelap._

-End Flashback-

Selesai Ohgi menceritakan apa yang terjadi, sontak semuanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening dan mencekam.

"Jadi, itu alasan kenapa kali ini Lelouch tertidur lebih lama?" tanya Jeremiah memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, itu benar sekali," jawab Ohgi.

"Ka... Kakak," Nunally menangis mendengar hal berat yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya, sementara ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Suzaku dan C.C menuju halaman belakang istana yang luas dan asri, di sana terdapat sebuah kolam besar pada pojokan halaman, di sekeliling taman terdapat tumbuhan mawar yang merambati sepanjang pagar pembatas, dan di tengah-tengah halaman terdapat pohon besar yang rindang. Pohon tersebut menaungi tiga orang yang sedang duduk dan bersantai.

"Lelouch, Nunally dan ibu mereka kah?" tanya Suzaku kepada C.C yang juga sedang melihat ke arah tiga orang yang juga sedang diperhatikan Suzaku.

"Yah, Marianne Vi Britania. Istri kelima dari Charles Zi Britania yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ratu utama. Ibu dari Lelouch dan Nunally," jawab C.C dengan nada datar namun menyiratkan kesedihan.

Suzaku pun hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari C.C, walaupun ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari suara C.C tapi ia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Suzaku pun memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan ketiga orang di bawah pohon tersebut.

"_Ibu, apakah setelah ini semunya akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lelouch kepada Marianne yang sedang memangku Nunally. _

_Nunally yang mendengar pertanyaan Lelouch kepada ibu mereka ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap ibunya, "Iya, __I__bu__…__ apakah__selanjutnya kita akan bersama lagi seperti dahulu bersama ayah? Apakah Tuan Jeremiah dan __K__ak Schneizell akan pulang dari perang?"_

'Perang, ya? Perang antara Britania dan Jepang. Perang terakhir Ayah,' batin Suzakumengingat akan perang tujuh tahun lalu yang telah menewaskan ayahnya.

_Marianne tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala kedua anak kesayangannya itu__.__ "__T__entu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi bersama __A__yah dan Schneizell__,__lalu__ Jeremiah pasti akan pulang kembali," jawabnya lembut __seraya__ memeluk kedua anak kesayangannya dengan erat._

Suzaku tersenyum lembut melihat kehangatan dari keluarga kecil itu. Senang rasanya bisa melihat senyuman Lelouch seperti itu, dan C.C hanya diam memperhatikan keluarga itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Perhatian Suzaku dan C.C buyar saat Suzaku teriak karena tiba-tiba seseorang jalan menembus tubuhnya.

"U… uwaa! Mereka berjalan menembusku!" seru Suzaku tak percaya bahwa dirinya tadi baru saja ditembus dua orang gadis berambut hijau panjang dan berambut ikal berwarna merah muda.

"Tentu saja. Kita di sini hanyalah sebuah kehidupan tak nyata yang hanya dapat melihat," jelas C.C yang langsung berjalan mengikuti dua orang gadis yang baru saja menembus Suzaku.

"Oh, begitu," Suzaku mengikuti C.C untuk melihat kedua orang yang baru saja menembus tubuhnya tadi, dan sukses membuatnya membulatkan mata saat melihat salah satu gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"C.C, bukannya itu kau?" tanya Suzaku mencoba memastikan penglihatannya.

"Kau benar," jawab C.C santai.

'APA! Bagaimana mungkin wujudnya yang tujuh tahun lalu dengan sekarang itu sama?' batin Suzaku horor melihat wujud gadis di sampingnya.

"_Halo C.C, Euphie, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Marianne kepada gadis berambut hijau yang bernama C.C dan gadis berambut merah muda, yang merupakan adiknya Euphimia Li Britania dengan panggilan kesayangannya Euphie._

"_Aku baik-baik saja__,__ k__akak__…__" jawab Euphimia, ia lalu melirik ke arah C.C untuk meminta jawabannya yang hanya berupa anggukkan singkat._

_Menghela nafas akan jawaban singkat C.C, Euphimia bertanya kembali dengan keadaan Marianne, " Bagaimana dengan keadaan __k__akak? Apa __k__akak sudah sembuh? __H__ai Lulu, Nunally__,__ bagaimana keadaan kalian?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Pengobatanku selama tiga tahun belakangan ini sudah memberi dampak yang baik bagiku," jawab Marianne__._

"_K__ami baik-baik saja__, __b__ibi," jawab Nunally mewakili dirinya dan Lelouch, seraya tersenyum._

"Hei, jika gadis bernama Euphimia itu adalah bibinya Lelouch dan Nunally, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Suzaku penasaran akan hubungan C.C dengan Lelouch dan Nunally.

"Pemegang Code Geass," jawab C.C singkat.

"Geass? Sebenarnya apa itu? Tadi aku juga mendengar Jeremiah, bahwa simbol aneh di keningmu itu simbol Geass. Lalu aku mendengar—menguping lebih tepatnya— pembicaraanmu dengan Lelouch, bahwa Lelouch juga mempunyai kekuatan Geass. Sebenarnya apa arti kekuatang Geass itu?" tanya Suzaku.

"Geass adalah sebuah kekuatan terkutuk milik Charles Zi Britania yang secara tidak sadar telah mengalir dalam darah kedua anaknya. Kekuatan Geass adalah kekuatan mutlak yang tak terbantahkan dan tidak dapat dihilangkan, masing-masing code memiliki kekuatan tersendiri," jelas C.C

"Kekuatan terkutuk yang tak sadar mengalir ke dalam kedua anaknya? Berarti tidak hanya Lelouch yang mempunyai Geass? Tetapi Nunally juga?" tanya Suzaku terkejut

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi. Ke puncak acara penghancuran oleh Charles Zi Britania."

C.C lalu pergi lagi mengikuti Marianne, Lelouch dan Nunally, yang lagi-lagi Suzaku hanya bisa mengikuti kemana C.C pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saaat ia melihat gerakan mencurigakan dari arah belakangnya.

"Hei ayo cepat jalan!" seru C.C.

"Ah, iya… baik," jawab Suzaku yang langsung pergi mengikuti C.C dan melupakan hal yang dilihatnya.

"_Itu dia, Lelouch Vi Britania."_

**TBC...**


	4. Konflik

_**Chapter 4**_

C.C dan Suzaku berjalan keluar mengikut Lelouch dan yang lainnya. Saat melewati ruangan utama istana yang digunakan pesta tadi, suasana sudah sedikit sepi. Rupanya acara sudah selesai dan tamu berangsur-angsur pulang.

"Andai aku dapat menghentikan semuanya di sini," gumam C.C lirih.

Suzaku yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah C.C, "Menghentikan semuanya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan ucapanku tadi, karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi," jawab C.C datar.

"Hah?" Suzaku hanya melongo tak mengerti.

"_Ibu, kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga di sini?" tanya Lelouch kepada ibunya yang memang memegang jabatan sebagai anggota keaman kerajaan._

Suzaku yang mendengar pertanyaan Lelouch kecil kepada Marianne, segera menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh sisi lorong yang sedang dilalui mereka itu. Ternyata benar tak ada satu pun penjaga yang berada di lorong itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak memasuki istana tadi, ia tak bertemu dengan satu pun penjaga.

"Ke mana para penjaga?" tanya Suzaku kepada C.C.

"Sengaja dipergikan," jawab C.C absurd.

"_Entahlah sayang, ibu juga tak tahu mengapa," jawab Marianne tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada cemas dan khawatir dalam suaranya. Ia mempererat gandengan tangannya pada Lelouch dan Nunally._

Mereka pun tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar istana bersama para tamu yang akan pulang. Setidaknya mereka tidak sendiri. Saat mereka di luar istana, tiba-tiba saja terdapat sekumpulan orang misterius yang memegang senjata menghadang Marianne, Lelouch serta Nunally, yang membuat semua orang disana panik.

"Apa yang terjadi C.C? Kita harus menolong Lelouch dari sana!" seru Suzaku yang langsung segera berlari ke arah Lelouch, namun terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh C.C.

Suzaku yang tangannya ditarik, menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati C.C yang menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Suzaku tak percaya kepada C.C.

"Jangan buang tenagamu percuma. Kita tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kalau kau menghentikan mereka, yang akan terjadi adalah kita akan tertarik kembali sebelum kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi," jelas C.C yang hanya dijawab oleh raut wajah tak percaya dan kecewa. Dengan terpaksa, Suzaku kembali diam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"_Serahkan Lelouch Vi Britania kepada kami!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai kacamata._

_Marianne dengan segera langsung membawa Lelouch dan Nunally ke belakangnya._

"_Berlindunglah__ di__ belakang ibu, Lelouch, Nunally," pertintah Marianne seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan laser dari balik gaunnya yang diikat di kakinya, yang memang selalu dibawanya._

"_I..__. __Ibu..__.__" panggil Nunally__ketakutan__._

_Lelouch yang melihat Nunally takut, mendekapnya erat-erat agar Nunally merasa aman. Walupun Lelouch sendiri pun tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa takut dan khawatir dalam dirinya. Lelouch __juga__ tak mengerti alasan orang-orang misterius itu mencarinya._

"_Lulu, Nunally! Ayo cepat kemari!" perintah Euphimia yang berada di sisi dalam istana__._

"_Y__a__...__!" Lelouch pun segera berlari bersama Nunally untuk berlindung, namun saat mereka berlari menuju Euphimia, orang misterius yang memakai kacamata dan berambut pirang itu menghadang mereka dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Lelouch. Marianne yang melihat itu langsung berlari untuk melindungi Lelouch dan Nunally._

"C.C kita harus segera menolong Lelouch dan Nunally!" seru Suzaku keras, namun tak direspon apapun oleh C.C.

"C.C!" panggil Suzaku frustasi, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lelouch dan Nunally yang dihadang oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan tembakan tepat dihadapan mereka berdua.

"_Lelouch! Nunally!" teriak Marianne._

"_Matilah kau Lelouch Vi Britania," seru pria misterius itu seraya menyeringai jahat__._

_DOR!_

_S__atu tembakan tepat m__e__ngenai seseorang dan membuat cipratan darah keluar._

"Lelouch!" teriak Suzaku saat melihat pemuda pirang itu telah melepaskan pelatuknya.

Namun, saat itu juga Suzaku membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi, sedangkan C.C memalingkan wajahnya—tak ingin melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukan Lelouch yang tertembak, tetapi dihadapannya terdapat Marianne yang terluka dengan darah terus mengalir keluar dari punggung kirinya, sambil memeluk Lelouch dan Nunally erat—perlindungan seorang ibu kepada anaknya—yang langsung seketika itu juga tumbang di hadapan Lelouch dan Nunally.

"_Aaaaaah__!" teriak Nunally histeris menyaksikan Marianne yang tertembak dan jatuh terkapar di__hadapannya._

"_Ibu!" teriak Lelouch yang langsung menghampiri ibunya dan menarik Nunally bersamanya._

_Sementara itu penembak yang salah tembak itu merut__u__ki kebodohannya sendiri karena salah target, "Sial!"_

Suzaku menatap tak pecaya kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Marianne Vi Britania. Ratu kelima Britania, ibu dari Lelouch dan Nunally Vi Britania, tewas di depan matanya, dihadapan kedua anaknya. Ia melihat Lelouch dan Nunally menangis dengan keras seraya mendekap tubuh ibunya erat dan menangis.

Batin Suzaku teriris dalam sekali, ia tak menyangka jika ibu Lelouch –Marianne- meninggal dengan mengenaskan tepat di hadapan kedua anaknya. Mungkinkah ini alasan Lelouch yang selalu menghindar setiap kali ia menanyakan tentang ibunya. Suzaku menolehkan kepalanya ke pelaku salah tembak itu, dan melihat pelaku itu sedang berbicara kepada seseorang. Dengan seksama, Suzaku mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"_Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan__, __Mao? Kenpa kau salah sasaran seperti itu?" kesal se__se__orang dari seberang earphone yang menjadi alat komunikasi pemuda pirang berkacamata__ itu__._

'Mao? Jadi nama pelaku itu Mao?' batin Suzaku.

"_Berisik kau__,__ V.V, mana aku tahu jadinya kalau Nona Marianne akan pergi berlari menghadang tembakkanku dan melindungi anaknya yang tak berguna dan hanya mempersulit rencana __'__mereka__'__?" tanya Mao tidak kalah kesalnya dengan orang yang menghubunginya yang__ ternyata__ bernama V.V._

'V.V? Jadi mereka sudah mengenal Marianne, dan apa yang mereka maksud dengan rencana mereka? Siapa mereka?' batin Suzaku semakin bingung.

"_Cih, dasar kau menyebalkan. Sebaiknya kau segera bawa anak buahmu untuk pergi dari sana sebelum kau ditangkap! __K__au ini bisanya hanya menghancur__k__an rencana yang sudah rapi saja," rutuk V.V semakin kesal dan langsung memutuskan komunikasi mereka._

"_Hei__,__ V.V! __S__ial!" rutuk Mao kesal yang kemudian langsung menyuruh semuanya pergi__, __"Hei kalian! Ayo kita semua langsung pergi dari sini!"_

"C.C," panggil Suzaku pada C.C yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Apa?" jawab C.C singkat.

"Apa kau tahu Mao dan V.V itu siapa?" tanya Suzaku serius.

"Ya."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"V.V di neraka, Mao kabur," jawab C.C.

"V.V sekarang di neraka, dan Mao kabur ya?" gumam Suzaku yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada C.C, "...Apa maksudmu V.V di neraka?"

"Ya, kemarin Lelouch telah membunuh V.V, sedangkan Mao kabur kemudian menyerang kuil Kururugi," jelas C.C sambil menoleh ke Suzaku.

Suzaku menegang setelah mendengar jawaban dari C.C. "Kemarin? Jadi Lelouch terluka parah seperti itu karena ia membunuh V.V? Kenapa kau dan Ohgi membiarkan Lelouch membunuh orang? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku Kaguya?" teriak Suzaku di hadapan C.C. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin C.C dan Ohgi membiarkan Lelouch membunuh seseorang, sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Itu bukan yang pertama kali bagi Lelouch untuk membunuh seseorang, lagipula kami tak tahu bagaimana kejadian yang terjadi sepenuhnya. Karena saat itu aku dan Ohgi sedang sibuk melawan Mao. Masalah Kaguya, kau tenang saja. Kami sudah mengamankannya di Mansion Britania," jelas C.C santai.

"Syukurlah... tunggu, apa maksudmu itu bukan yang pertama bagi Lelouch?" tanya Suzaku tambah terkejut.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi," jawab C.C yang langsung menggenggam tangan Suzaku erat.

"Hah?—Uwaaa!"

Dalam sekejap, C.C dan Suzaku pun sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

Seorang pria gagah berambut putih bergelombang, dengan angkuhnya duduk pada singgasana kebanggannya, memperhatikan setiap detil keadaan ruangannya yang megah dan elegan namun terkesan suram dan mengerikan. Pada dinding berwarna putih gading, dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam senjata antik yang tak diragukan lagi harga dan seberapa bahayanya senjata itu. Di atas ruangan itu teradapat lukisan yang menggambarkan tata cara ritual terlarang yang cara, maksud dan tujuan dari ritual itu hanya diketahui sang raja saja. Pada langit-langit itu juga tergantung sebuah lampu kristal yang sangat besar dan menawan, dimana kristal itu akan membiaskan cahaya indah jika terkena cahaya matahari. Lurus di hadapan pria tersebut, terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap besarnya wilayah yang dikuasainya itu. Pada lantainya, terlapisi oleh karpet merah panjang. Kursi yang didudukinya pun terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah yang sangat menawan. Tepat di atas kursi yang didudukinya, terdapat sebuah simbol merah. Simbol Geass, simbol yang merupakan kekuatannya. Tidak salah lagi, jika pria tersebut adalah seorang raja. Raja yang sangat ditakuti dan dihormati oleh rakyat, bawahan, pemerintah, bahkan anak-anaknya sendiri. Raja yang terkenal akan kekutan misterius yang dimilikinya, seorang raja negara Britania, Charles Zi Britania.

Saat ini Charles sedang memejamkan matanya seraya memikirkan langkah apa yang akan dijalaninya nanti. Niatannya yang ingin membuat dunia Ragnarok, dunia yang sepenuhnya dalam genggamnya, damai dan berjalan sesuai keinginannya, membuatnya bersikeras untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Geassnya lebih kuat dengan menggabungkan semua orang yang mempunyai kekuatan Geass, lalu merebut kekuatan Geass mereka, menggabungkannya dengan kekuatan Geass miliknya, bagaimana pun caranya. Walupun itu harus mengorbankan kedua anaknya yang juga memiliki kekuatan Geass. Satu langkah awal sudah sukses ia jalankan tujuh tahun lalu. Ia hanya tinggal mengenyahkan dua orang itu, kemudian menyempurnakan ritual itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat ia sedang termenung memikirkan rencana yang akan dijalankannya, seseorang menghentikan pemikirannya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Yang Mulia, aku membawa dua kabar dari Mao yang di Jepang," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang saat ini sedang berlutut hormat di hadapan Charles.

"Mao? Tak kusangka ia masih hidup. Padahal waktu V.V dibunuh oleh Lelouch, ia begitu depresi sampai-sampai aku mengira jika ia juga akan ikut mati mengikuti kakakku itu. Tapi nyatanya ini semua sangat mengejutkan, tidak hanya V.V yang ternyata masih hidup, tetapi Mao juga rupanya," jawab Charles seraya mendengus meremehkan.

"Lalu, kabar apa yang kau bawa, Clovis?" tanyanya kepada pemuda berambut hijau yang merupakan salah satu anaknya, Clovis La Britania.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Jepang –dari Mao- kalau V.V kali ini telah benar-benar tewas untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama pula. Lelouch," jelasnya yang sinis ketika mengucapkan nama Lelouch.

Charles hanya menyeringai mendengar kabar itu. 'Bagus, satu lagi penghalang telah selesai. Tinggal gadis itu saja yang harus ku musnahkan terlebih dahulu,' batinnya senang mendengar kematian kakaknya itu.

"Tidak kusangka Kak V.V tewas di tangan keponakannya sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya, lalu apa lagi kabar yang kau bawa?" tanya Charles dengan nada serius yang tak terbantahkan.

Dengan berat hati Clovis memberikan kabar yang satunya, "Lelouch, ia berhasil mengaktifkan kekuatan penuh Obedience Geassnya."

Charles menyeringai didalam hati, ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. "Ya, kau boleh pergi Clovis," perintah Charles pada Clovis agar meninggalkan ruangan itu. 'Khh, akhirnnya semuanya akan tercapai sebentar lagi,' batin Charles.

Clovis menganggukkan kepalanya patuh dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Lelouch VI Britania, lihat saja nanti, aku mengalahkanmu dan maka tahta raja pun akan jatuh di tanganku,' batinnya sambil terus berjalan melewati pintu mahoni besar pada ruangan itu, sehingga ia tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu—sedang menghela nafas lega karena tak ketahuan.

"Aku harus segera memberitahukan kebar ini kepada 'dia'," lirih orang itu dan pergi dari depan pintu Charles setelah ia menguping pemberitahuan tadi untuk disampaikan ke 'dia'.

Orang itu berjalan cepat melewati koridor-koridor sepi istana. Sesekali ia bertemu para pengawal maupun dayang yang menunduk hormat padanya. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia berada di depan pintu besar bercat hitam, dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Dari dalam dapat tercium wangi bunga yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sederhana dan hangat, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ruangan yang ditempati Charles tadi. Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda bergelombang yang sedang memperhatikan ke luar jendela yang menghadap taman istana.

"Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu kepada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Hah, maaf menganggumu. Aku baru saja mendengar pembicaraan Pangeran Clovis dengan Yang Mulia Charles tadi," jawabnya, lalu langsung berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu yang sekarang sudah membalikkan badan menghadapnya dan menatap lurus dengan bola mata merahnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau dengar?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lembut.

"Sepertinya ritual akan diadakan kembali. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku mengkhawatirkan Pangeran Lelouch dan Putri Nunally," tanyanya cemas.

"Kau tenang saja, ada Jeremiah bersama mereka. C.C juga ada. Kudengar, Schneizel juga akan menemui mereka berdua. Selain itu, Ohgi dan pemuda Jepang itu pasti akan melindungi Lelouch maupun Nunally—ya, pemuda Jepang itu tak akan membiarkan orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya terluka," jawabnya tenang.

"Pemuda Jepang? Maksud kakak, Suzaku?" tanya orang tersebut penasaran.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil kakak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kakak dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya orang tersebut penasaran.

"Insting?" jawabnya menggantung seraya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap khawatir dengan mereka berdua," lirih orang itu cemas.

"Kau tenang saja."

"Iya, baik Yang Mulia."

Gadis kecil itu semakin memperbesar senyumannya yang tersirat penuh makna. 'Tak kusangka semuanya akan berjalan secepat ini,' batinnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju kencang di tengah padatnya jalanan kota Tokyo. Mobil sport hitam itu sedang melaju cepat menuju lokasi pinggiran kota Tokyo, menuju Mansion Britania.

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau Lelouch terluka?" kesal pemuda berambut pirang yang melajukan mobil sport hitamnya lebih dari kata normal.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi bukan?" seru gadis seksi berambut merah disampingnya.

"Heh, itu pun karena aku yang menanyakannya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau memberitahukannya padaku, dasar gadis tak tahu diri!" jawabnya kesal. Mendengar jawaban pemuda disampingnya, cukup membuat gadis berambut merah tersebut naik pitam.

"Hey! dengar ya! Jangan mentang-mentang kau kakaknya Lelouch dan seorang pangeran dapat mengataiku begitu saja! Kau yang harusnya pandang diri, adiknya terluka kok tidak tahu? Kakak macam apa kau?" seru gadis itu tak kalah kesal, dan membuat dahi pemuda disampingnya berkedut kesal.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya! Kau selaku teman dekatnya kenapa tak punya kesadaran diri untuk segera memberitahukanku!" jawabnya tambah kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?" kesal sang gadis semakin menjadi.

Kedua orang di bangku depan itu akhirnya saling beradu tatapan tajam dan saling mengatai satu sama lain, dan itu cukup membuat gadis berambut jingga di belakang mereka cukup kewalahan. Karena bagaimanapun sikap temannya itu memang keras, dan sikap Pangeran—kakak dari Lelouch ini, akan OOC apabila sudah menyangkut masalah adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ma-maaf, tapi kupikir ini bukan saatnya bertengkar, Kallen, Tuan Schneizel," serunya takut-takut.

"Kau diam saja, Shirley/Nona Fenette," seru Kallen kasar dan Schneizel lembut.

"Maaf... tapi kurasa bukan saatnya kita bertengkar. Dan Tuan Schneizel, sebaiknya anda memperhatikan jalan agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan," saran Shirley.

"Ah, iya, kau benar!" ucap Schneizel tersadar dan melanjutkan kemudinya.

"Heh... kalau dengan Shirley saja kau bersikap lembut rupanya," desis Kallen meledek.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Schneizel kembali kesal dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

" Sudah-sudah... jangan ribut terus, kita sudah hampir sampai—itu dia!" ujar Shirley yang sekarang lagi membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan di depan.

Mobil sport hitam itu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu utama Mansion Britania. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ya, mungkin ini juga karena mereka datang tanpa memberikan kabar terlebih dahulu.

Ketiga orang yang turun dari mobil itu langsung saja masuk dan menulusuri sepanjang lorong mansion itu. Benar-benar sepi, tak ada seorang pun, dan itu cukup membuat ketiga orang itu was-was dan heran. Saat mereka sampai di ruang makan, mereka sukses menghela nafas lega dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Disana terlihat Jeremiah, Nunally, Kaguya dan Ohgi yang sedang duduk di meja makan berhadapan sambil memakan makanan mereka nikmat dan Sayoko yang sedang melayani mereka.

Sayoko yang menyadari ketiga tamu yang datang langsung membungkuk hormat dan menyapa mereka. "Selamat datang Tuan Schneizel, Nona Kallen, Nona Shirley," sapanya sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar Sayoko berbicara, sukses membuat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang makan tadi teralihkan pada mereka.

"Kak Schneizel!" sapa Nunally senang melihat siapa yang datang.

Merasa dipanggil, Schneizel menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Nunally sedang tersenyum senang ke arahnya. Schneizel pun menghampirinya dan memeluk adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Halo Nunally, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa Lelouch baik-baik saja?" tanya Schneizel khawatir.

"I-itu," Nunally bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sejujurnya, ia tak mau jika sampai yang lain tahu dan khawatir. Karena bagaimana pun Lelouch tak terlalu suka dengan perhatian berlebih yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hei, apa kalian akan membiarkan kami berdiri saja disini?" tanya Kallen menghilangkan kesuraman Nunally.

"Maaf mengganggu semua," seru Shirley seraya tersenyum lembut.

Jeremiah yang melihat Kallen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau harus disuruh dulu untuk duduk? Biasanya kan kau langsung duduk saja," jawabnya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Ah kau benar juga," ucap Kallen yang langsung duduk di sebelah Jeremiah, diikuti oleh Shirley yang duduk dihadapannya.

'Tidak C.C maupun Kallen, mereka suka seenaknya. Hanya Shirley saja yang terlihat normal. Yah, setidaknya hingga saat ini,' batin Jeremiah.

Schneizel yang sedari tadi berlutut menghadap Nunally akhirnya berdiri dan duduk di ujung meja.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa membawakan ini ke kamar Lelouch-sama? Aku harus mengurusi makanan yang lain," tanya Sayoko kepada orang-orang di meja makan. Diam, tak ada yang menjawab hingga Shirley mengangkat tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya," aju Shirley yang kemudian mengambil nampan makanan dari tangan Sayoko.

"Terima kasih, Shirley-sama," jawab Sayoko yang kemudian memberikan nampan berisi makanan dan obat untuk Lelouch kepada Shirley.

Memang Lelocuh belum sadar, tapi Sayoko tetap ingin memberikannya, takut-takut ketika Lelouch bangun ia merasa lapar ataupun haus.

Setelah diberikan nampan itu, Shirley pun berjalan keluar menuju kamar Lelouch. Setelah Shirley pergi, Schneizel melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah terjadi? Di mana C.C?" tanya Schneizel.

"C.C datang sehari setelah kami tiba di sini. Dia datang dan memberitahukan pada Lelouch agar ke area 11. Sore hari, Lelouch pergi bersama C.C dan Ohgi menuju area 11. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata ada V.V dan Mao," jelas Jeremiah.

"V.V dan Mao? Kalau Mao aku tahu, dia berhasil kabur dahulu. Tapi kenapa V.V masih hidup? Bukankah dia sudah mati?" tanya Kallen menyambung pembicaraan.

"Entah bagaimana caranya, kurasa dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah memakan mayat di area 11. Aku rasa ini tak luput dari Mao. Orang gila itu hampir saja melukai Kaguya-san juga," kali ini Ohgi yang menjelaskan.

"Kaguya?" tanya Schneizel bingung.

"Ah, itu aku. Aku adiknya Suzaku Kururugi," jawab Kaguya.

"Suzaku? Teman Lelouch dan Nunally di Jepang?" tanya Kallen, yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Nunally dan Kaguya bersamaan.

Melihat anggukan mereka berdua, Schneizel membulatkan matanya, menebak-nebak mengapa C.C tak ada di sini, "Jangan-jangan... C.C dan Suzaku, mereka—"

"Aaaaaaah!"

_**T**__**BC**_


End file.
